Una extraña amistad
by lovenozoeli
Summary: NSFW - Oneshot - Nico ha pasado gran parte de su vida escolar siendo molestada por una de sus mejores amigas - Nozomi - un día, es invitada al departamento de esta junto a Eli a ver una simple película, sin embargo, el contenido de esta termina siendo algo bastante peculiar, provocando un gran cambio en aquella amistad. NicoNozoEli - ADVERTENCIA - futanari - trío. Don't own LL.


**ADVERTENCIA: Historia con contenido probablemente NO agradable para ciertas personas - futanari, trío, NSFW - leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

* * *

Toujou Nozomi era una chica bastante alegre, tranquila y algunas veces, algo juguetona, algo que sus amigas disfrutaban, y al mismo tiempo, detestaban, particularmente Nico. Para la peli negra aquel "monstruo pechugón" no hacía más que causarle problemas; desde sorprenderla sola en los camerinos hasta casi matarla del susto en la sala del club; Nozomi definitivamente se estaba saliendo de control.

Por otro lado, Eli, la ex presidenta del consejo estudiantil, no actuaba ni interfería ante las continuas bromas de la peli morada – "estoy acostumbrada…" – dice cada vez que Nico intenta persuadirla. – "las bromas de Nozomi son inofensivas, no te preocupes…" – repite, con una tranquila sonrisa. - ¡¿Tranquilas?! ¡Mi trasero! – responde Nico para sí misma y sus pensamientos, simplemente no puede creer lo irresponsable que es Eli con su "mejor amiga", pero es algo a lo que hasta ella misma está acostumbrada, y eso es, el ser ignorada.

Lo que había causado que la paciencia de Nico se esfumara por completo, ocurrió una tarde hace un par de semanas. La peli negra tuvo que quedarse a ordenar el salón de clases una vez todas sus compañeras salieron, quedando ella por sí sola en aquel salón irradiado por la tenue luz del atardecer. Una leve sonrisa escapó de sus labios al apreciar aquella vista; una tranquilidad y paz inmensa se sentía en aquel lugar, donde el viento golpeaba levemente las ventanas, y algunas veces, las coletas de Nico, moviéndose al compás de aquella brisa.

Ordenó una a una las sillas, limpió los escritorios y barrió un poco, el polvo acumulado no era mucho, pero aun así la hizo toser un poco. Mientras aseaba el lugar, sintió una presencia ajena a la de ella, algo la estaba mirando, observando cuidadosamente, o inclusive, espiando; muchos pensamientos circularon por la mente de Nico, de los más razonables a los más fantasiosos y locos, pero era de esperarse, cuando se trata de ella misma, nada aburrido podría ocurrir.

Dejó de barrer por unos segundos, los extraños sonidos seguían, y al parecer, provenían del pasillo. Aunque ella más que nadie sabía aquel dicho que enunciaba "la curiosidad mató al gato", se atrevió a investigar lo que ocurría de todos modos, sin embargo, aunque por fuera pareciera "calmada", por dentro estaba hecha todo un lío, y lo único que mostraba su nerviosismo, era el cómo temblaba su boca.

Abrió lentamente la puerta del salón, ¿en qué momento oscureció tanto? Se preguntó mientras asomaba lenta y cautelosamente su cabeza fuera del aula; los sonidos – aparentemente de risas – incrementaron a medida que ella se alejaba de su lugar. Intentó seguir el rastro de aquellas extrañas voces, estaba tan enfocada en ello que no se dio cuenta cuando llegó a lo que parecía ser un salón – aparentemente vacío – con sus luces encendidas; extrañada, se acercó a la puerta, y poco a poco la abrió; cuando logró ver dentro del salón, su rostro palideció. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás tan rápido que perdió su balance y cayó, provocando un poco de ruido, lo que aparentemente captó la atención de la criatura dentro de aquel lugar. Sin poder levantarse – el miedo no la dejaba – se arrastró hasta la pared, necesitaba sentir algo tras su espalda, pero justo antes de impactar contra la pared, algo tras ella la detuvo, algo "nuevo" para ella; cuidadosamente se dio vuelta, giró su cabeza con pánico, ¿qué tal si había alguien detrás de ella? ¿qué pasaría si se encontrase con algo o alguien extraño? ¿cómo pediría ayuda? Todo tipo de pensamientos cruzaron su mente, y lo único que hacían era empeorar la situación y aumentar su terror.

Cuando volteó por completo, vio una figura para justo detrás de ella; como el pasillo estaba algo oscuro – y esa parte de la escuela no tenía ventanas – no se lograba ver mucho, aumentando el pavor de Nico. Con su boca abierta, pero sin poder articular palabra, se puso de pie rápidamente, intentando retroceder y alejarse de aquella figura; pero, sin darse cuenta, se estaba dirigiendo al salón del cual tanto quería escapar. Su espalda tocó lo que parecía ser la puerta de aquella aula, la deslizó y entró, poniendo cosas para bloquear la entrada; grave error.

Al otro lado de aquella habitación, otra figura, la que había visto al comienzo de aquella pesadilla viviente, estaba poniéndose de pie. Ahora que lo piensa, ¿qué era tan aterrador de esa figura? ¿por qué huye de ella cuando sería más fácil enfrentarla? Una genio, ¿no? Alardeó en su mente. Aquella orgullosa sonrisa se borró en el instante que vio algo moverse y dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia ella, haciéndola gritar con horror y salir – como pudo – corriendo de aquel lugar.

\- Nozomi, ¿no crees que nos pasamos? – preguntó Eli, sacándose aquel traje.

\- Ahora que lo dices, puede que sí, pero… ya se le pasará~

\- Eres imposible algunas veces… - suspiró.

\- Pero aun así me amas~

\- Por supuesto, Nozomi… - la besa. – te amo…

\- Y yo a ti, Elichi~

Los días pasan y las bromas de Nozomi incrementan tanto en hechos como "gravedad"; incluso se les ha dado de acosadora, muchas veces asustando a Nico. ¿Qué hace de la peli negra un blanco tan fácil para la mayor? Es lo que se ha preguntado desde hace varios años, pero la respuesta no hace más que escapar de sus manos, mientras que Nozomi llena las suyas de los pechos de Nico.

Hace un par de días se enteró de la broma que le hicieron Nozomi y Eli, necesitaba hacerlas pagar por todo lo que pasó aquella noche, ¡NO PUDO DORMIR!

\- Necesito encontrar la forma de vengarme… - susurró mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada de la escuela.

\- Nicocchi~ - aquella voz cantarina la hizo temblar. - ¿a dónde vas?

\- A mi casa, ¿dónde más? – respondió con indiferencia.

\- ¿Tienes algo importante que hacer hoy?

\- ¿Te importa? – sabía que estaba actuando algo ruda con su amiga, pero quería liberarse de sus bromas al menos por un día, ¿es mucho pedir?

\- Quiero que me acompañes a mi departamento, ¿te parece? – sonrió.

\- ¿Ah? ¿por qué debería ir contigo? ¿por qué no va Eli?

\- Descuida, ella también irá… - sonrió ampliamente. – hay algo que queremos intentar, y será contigo…

\- ¿Disculpa? – comenzó a sentir que su molestia crecía. – no entiendo nada de lo que me estás hablando Nozomi…

\- Nicocchi, verás… - se acercó a la menor, hasta que la acorraló contra los casilleros. – Elichi y yo queríamos recompensarte por todos los malos ratos que te hemos hecho pasar… ¿qué dices? ¿aceptas?

\- Mmm… - miró detenidamente los traviesos ojos de la peli morada – acepto el reto… pechugona-san…

\- ¿Te gustan mis pechos? Quién diría que Nicocchi fuera toda una pervertida~

\- No lo soy, idiota…

A regañadientes – pero algo temerosa por haber aceptado la invitación – Nico siguió a su amiga hacia su departamento; sabía que la mayor vivía sola desde que entró a Otonokizaka, lo que muchas veces la hizo cuestionar la preocupación de los señores Toujou, ¿cómo dejar sola a su hija durante años? ¿acaso no les importaba? Aquellas preguntas se respondieron hace mucho tiempo, solo bastaba el ver cómo Nozomi se entristecía cada vez que tenía que regresar a su casa, un solitario y silencioso hogar, ¿acaso se le podía llamar así?

Sacudió su cabeza de aquellos pensamientos del pasado, ahora Nozomi estaba bien, su sonrisa era genuina y no una simple máscara que portaba cada vez que se veía intimidada a ser descubierta; todo es en parte gracias a Eli, esas dos salieron de sus respectivos cascarones con la ayuda de la otra. Había veces en que Nico envidiaba la cercanía de esas dos, el cómo se sonreían y confiaban mutuamente en la otra, cómo dejaban resaltar sus talentos, haciendo de todo una competencia con el objetivo de "superar" a la otra, pero todas sabían que realmente, era para que la otra se superase a sí misma, algo bastante cursi bajo la perspectiva de la bajita.

\- Nicocchi, has estado haciendo caras raras todo el camino, ¿todo bien? – preguntó Nozomi mientras abría la puerta de su departamento.

\- ¿Ya llegamos? – dijo Nico, recién percatándose de lo rápido que fue el trayecto.

\- Sí, quizás no te diste cuenta porque estabas pensando en algo, ¿realmente te disgusta tanto venir?

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Porque nunca habías aceptado antes, en estos tres años… - susurró algo nostálgica la mayor.

\- ¿Enserio? – ahora que lo piensa, es verdad, no se había atrevido a venir a este lugar en todos esos años, ¿la razón? Tenía "miedo" de estar a solas con Nozomi, había algo en la peli morada que provocaba algo extraño en Nico, algo como la necesidad de ser un libro abierto frente a ella, algo que nunca ha querido ni ha tenido la necesidad de hacer.

\- ¡Ah! Llegaron… - dijo Eli, asomándose por la puerta.

\- Espera, ¿cómo entraste? – preguntó la bajita.

\- Nozomi me dio una llave de repuesto hace unos meses… - se sonrojó levemente. – c-cuando cumplimos tres meses de ser novias…

\- Elichi~ eres tan dulce como siempre… - le dio un beso rápido en los labios, provocando un ceño fruncido en la peli negra. - ¿Oh~? ¿Nicocchi también quiere uno?

\- D-Deja de hablar tonterías y déjame pasar de una vez… - desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos.

\- No eres honesta, como siempre… - rio Eli.

\- Mira quién lo dice… - sonrió de manera desafiante.

\- Oye Nic-

\- Bien, bien, dejemos de hablar aquí y entremos, ¿sí~?

\- … - las menores se quedaron en silencio mientras obedecían lo dicho por Nozomi.

Al entrar, Nico no pudo evitar suspirar un poco, ese departamento lucía tan solitario y sombrío como lo imaginaba; miró de reojo a Nozomi, quien sorpresivamente la miraba con una cálida sonrisa. Nico desvió la mirada algo sonrojada, ¿por qué esa pechugona la miraba de esa manera? ¿por qué la hacía sentir tan cálida por dentro cada vez que lo hacía?

\- Nicocchi, ven siéntate junto a nosotras…

\- Ya voy… - contestó secamente, estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuándo sus amigas habían entrado.

\- ¿Quieren ver una película? – preguntó Eli.

\- ¿Película? ¿qué planean? Estoy segura de haber sido invitada por otra razón… - se cruzó de brazos.

\- Vaya~ al parecer Nicocchi quiere ir directo a la acción~

\- ¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas Nozomi? ¿qué demonios está pasando?

\- No seas impaciente Nico, ya lo sabrás… - sonrió la rubia. – por ahora, sentémonos unos minutos y entretengamos la vista, ¿te parece? – le guiñó el ojo.

\- Sí, sí… como digas… - gruñó.

\- Pero… ¿qué tipo de película veremos Elichi? Las únicas que tengo… son… bueno… - jugó con sus dedos nerviosamente, captando la atención de la peli negra.

\- ¿Qué traman esta vez? – las miró algo enfadada. – si el propósito de venir aquí es para que me gasten otra de sus estúpidas bromas entonces me iré… - se levanta. – adiós…

\- Nico, espera… - la voz de Eli sonó autoritaria pero suave. – por favor ten algo de paciencia, la razón por la que Nozomi no quiere que veamos alguna de sus películas, es porque… bueno… - desvió la mirada, algo avergonzada.

\- ¿Son… qué?

\- O-Olvídalo, ¿sí?

\- No, tengo que ver de qué tratan… - sonrió, satisfecha por ver al par mostrándose nerviosas. - ¿Q-Qué demonios? – dijo apenas vio el contenido de aquella película. - ¡¿por qué demonios tienes una película porno Nozomi?!

\- L-La veo de vez en cuando… ¿tiene algo de malo?

\- Tú… espera… Eli y tú… aaagh… - suspiró en resignación. – no quiero imaginarme nada…

\- ¿Qué estabas imaginando? – sonrió Eli.

\- Nada importante… - dijo sin darle importancia.

\- ¿Estabas pensando en Elichi y yo haciéndolo? – levantó sus cejas sugerentemente.

\- ¿Dónde quedó tu nerviosismo de antes?

\- Se fue~

\- Idiota… - suspiró.

Luego de eso, Eli sacó de su bolso unas cuantas películas para que pudiesen elegir; entre todas terminaron por ver una película que parecía ser romántica, sin embargo, una que nunca, ninguna de las tres había visto.

\- Nunca había visto esa película, ¿es nueva? – preguntó Nico.

\- Pues… creo que sí, una tía me la envió desde Hokaido, dice que es muy buena, pero por alguna razón me dijo que la viera sola o con alguien en específico, un novio o algo así… aunque nunca supe qué quiso decirme con eso… - contestó, de manera simple.

\- N-No me digas que… - Nico creía tener una idea de qué se trataba la película y el por qué la tía de Eli le dijo aquello. – E-Eli, creo que deberíamos…

\- Shhh… Nicocchi, la trama está muy buena, y te lo digo yo, que odio las películas románticas… - irrumpió Nozomi mientras veía atentamente la pantalla.

\- P-Pero…

\- Déjalo así, no creo que tenga nada de malo, ¿o sí?

Cinco minutos después…

\- Demonios… - susurró Nico. – no me sorprende, pero, ¿enserio era necesario ser tan gráfico?

\- S-Si me disculpan, tengo que ir al baño…

\- … - Nico no quiso mirar hacia atrás, mucho menos hacia adelante, sabía que su amiga rubia se había ido al baño, sabía por qué y qué iba a hacer, lo que la sorprendía era el que Nozomi no la hubiera seguido. - ¿Nozomi? – miró a su lado, encontrándose con una Nozomi sonrojada y algo… ¿agitada? - ¿Nozomi? – se concentró un poco más en su amiga, y al ver el cómo se movía su mano bajo esa almohada, le dio una pista que la hizo sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Ya estaba metida y atrapada con ese par de calentonas; no había dónde huir excepto la habitación de Nozomi o la cocina, pero sabía que, si las dejaba solas, aunque sea por un segundo, terminarían haciéndolo. No es que le moleste, ese par son novias después de todo, pero le incomoda que lo hagan estando ella ahí, y si ese fuera el caso – que seguramente pasará - ¿por qué seguía ahí sentada viendo cómo Nozomi se tocaba? ¿por qué la peli morada lo hacía estando Nico a unos pocos metros de ella? ¿lo hacía involuntariamente? ¿era tanta la urgencia que no tuvo otra opción?

Los leves gemidos que salían de parte de Nozomi provocaron que Nico comenzara a sentir una leve comezón en su entrepierna; debía admitirlo, la persona a la que ella generalmente llama "monstruo pechugón", se ve realmente tentadora en esos momentos. Observa detenidamente cómo Nozomi usa su otra mano para desabrochar su blusa y desatar su listón; luego comienza a acariciar su propio seno cubierto únicamente por su brasier, mientras que el cojín iba cayendo poco a poco, dejando ver cuán rápido y fuerte su mano se movía bajo su falda.

\- Ggr… Nozomi… - gruñó Nico al sentir las ganas de imitar aquellos movimientos.

\- N-Nicocchi… - Nozomi seguía sus movimientos mientras miraba fijamente a Nico. – N-No… me mires…

\- ¿Cómo demonios haré eso? – su propia mano empezaba a bajar y a acariciar sus muslos. – No creo pueda soportarlo…

\- Entonces haz lo que quieras… yo… seguiré con lo mío… - subió el volumen de aquella película, aprovechando de gemir más fuerte. – Elichi… ¿dónde estás Elichi?

\- Nozomi… - Eli apareció por detrás del sofá. – lo siento… tuve que ir al baño… - su rostro estaba tan o más sonrojado que el de la mayor.

\- Elichi… por favor… - de una manera rápida y cuidadosa bajó sus bragas sin revelar más piel de lo necesario. – Lo siento Nicocchi, pero ya no puedo controlarme, puedes irte si quieres…

\- Es… increíble… que por solo una película… estés así de ansiosa porque te lo metan… - dijo Nico, intentando suprimir sus propios gemidos.

\- Es que… esta película es mucho más explícita de lo que haya visto alguna vez, lo siento… pero… yo… - como parte del sillón estaba cubriendo a Eli, se hizo hacia más adelante. – Elichi, no tengas miedo de mostrarlo… por favor…

\- Pero Nozomi… Nico va a …

\- ¿Voy a… qué?

\- ¿Recuerdas esa vez que nos descubriste haciéndolo en el salón del club? – preguntó Nozomi, su voz sonaba desesperada.

\- S-Sí… - se mordió el labio al recordarlo.

\- E-Esa fue una de las razones por las que te molestamos durante semanas… aaah~ - gimió al sentir a Eli entre sus piernas.

\- P-Pero… ¿qué tengo que ver yo en eso?

\- Pensábamos que habías descubierto el secreto de Elichi…

\- ¿Secreto?

\- Sí… ella es… ella es… - comenzó a mover su trasero. – vamos Elichi, muéstrale…

\- Nozomi… - sin más dudas, la rubia salió de su escondite, acercándose rápidamente al trasero de Nozomi.

\- ¿Q-Qué es eso?

\- Elichi… es una Futanari…

\- ¿Es enserio?

\- Sí, y como sabes mi secreto… tendré que hacer algo para callarte… pero… lo haré después de que lo haga con Nozomi… - lentamente adentra su miembro en el interior de su novia. – N-Nozomi…

\- Elichi~!

\- P-P-Pero ¿qué? – para Nico, aquella vista era incluso más estimulante que la demostrada en la película. El ver a sus dos mejores amigas hacerlo le traía una extraña sensación, ¿acaso era una pervertida por disfrutar de aquel espectáculo?

Eli movía fervientemente sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante, provocando que sus caderas sonaran entre cada golpe. Sus manos viajaron hacia los senos de la mayor, desabrocharon su brasier y dejó aquellas grandes montañas ser libres, las cuales se movían violentamente entre cada embestida.

Nico no pudo evitar clavar sus ojos ante la escena, sus pensamientos viajaban de un lugar a otro, pero todos centrados en aquel acto; ¿quería unirse? ¿se preguntaba cómo se sentía ser tomada de esa forma? Todas tenían un sí por respuesta, y aunque le costara admitirlo, no le importaría estar en el lugar de Nozomi, pero hay un pequeño problema; solo son amigas, Nozomi y Eli son novias, ¿estaría tan loca como para entrometerse entre sus dos mejores amigas? ¡NO! Se gritaba mentalmente, pero lo que salió de la boca de la peli morada hizo volar todas las razones que Nico había ideado para negarse a hacer algo peligroso.

\- Nicocchi, ¿quieres… unirte?

\- ¡¿Eh?! – gritó, totalmente desconcertada de la propuesta de su amiga, la cual estaba de espalda al suelo mientras Eli alzaba sus piernas en sus hombros.

\- D-Dime… ¿t-te gustaría? – gimió apenas terminó de decir eso.

\- Y-Yo…

\- Nico, solo… ponte sobre Nozomi…

\- Agggh está bien… - se sacó su falda y quedó únicamente en ropa interior, eso facilitaría las cosas – según ella -.

Un poco torpe y nerviosa, pero a la vez ansiosa, posicionó sus caderas por sobre el rostro de Nozomi; con unas cortas indicaciones, bajó sus caderas lentamente hasta que la respiración de la mayor la hizo saltar.

-Tranquila Nicocchi, todo saldrá bien…

\- Recuérdame… ¿por qué acepté esto?

\- Porque te sentirías muy sola haciéndola tu sola…

\- Y-Yo nunca dije que… ahh~ - gimió al sentir los dedos de Nozomi acariciar su zona íntima por sobre la tela. – N-No me toques sin avisar… tonta…

\- Sí, sí… lo siento~ - siguió trazando leves caricias. – Elichi, pon tus caderas a trabajar…

\- De inmediato… - sonrió.

Nozomi, mientras intentaba controlar su cuerpo ante el enorme placer que Eli le daba, hizo a un lado la ropa interior de Nico; al notar cuán húmeda y caliente estaba aquella zona, sonrió, preparándose y advirtiéndole a Nico de lo que vendría. Cuando la pelinegra asintió, Nozomi acercó su rostro, y con su lengua, comenzó a saborear la intimidad de Nico.

\- N-Nozomi… - gimió la bajita, sumiéndose a las nuevas sensaciones.

\- Nozomi… ya casi… - dijo Eli entre gemidos, estaba llegando a su límite. Fue en ese momento en que sintió las paredes de Nozomi hacer presión alrededor de su miembro. – Ohh~ me encanta cuando haces eso… - dijo, con una voz grave y susurrante.

Nozomi aceleró el movimiento de sus dedos – los cuales insertó despacio en Nico – mientras con su lengua lamía y a veces golpeaba el hinchado clítoris. Bastaron un par de minutos para que Eli sintiera una presión aún más fuerte venir desde su novia, indicándole que estaba por venirse. Aceleró sus movimientos aún más, aferró sus manos a la cadera de Nozomi, y empujó aún más profundamente su miembro, alcanzando el punto G de Nozomi, la cual, terminó el acto con un fuerte espasmo.

\- N-Nicocchi…

\- ¿Q-Qué? – dijo una insatisfecha Nico.

\- D-Deja que… Elichi te haga terminar…

\- ¡¿Eh?! P-Pero… Nozomi…

\- Nozomi, ¿estás segura? Eso ya sería llegar a otro nivel… no quiero cruzar esa línea…

\- … - Nozomi se sentó, intentando recuperar un poco su aliento. – no quiero que tengas sexo con ella…

\- ¿Entonces? No te entiendo… - dijo Eli, algo confundida.

\- Usarás lo que tengas excepto esto… - tomó entre sus manos el aún erecto miembro. – aun no te has venido, así que lo harás en mi boca… mientras con tus dedos, ayudas a Nicocchi, yo no tengo mucha fuerza en las manos…

\- E-Entendido… - miró a Nico. - ¿estás de acuerdo?

\- Y-Yo… - miró de reojo a Nozomi, quien ya había empezado a trabajar con el miembro de Eli. – está bien…

Esta vez, Nico comenzó a lamer el miembro de Eli en conjunto con Nozomi; - solo puedes lamerlo, es el único privilegio que tendrás… - dijo Nozomi mientras lo hacían.

Nico estaba en una posición similar a la de antes, pero esta vez la totalidad de su cuerpo estaba presionado contra el de Eli. Sin tener alguna advertencia o algo parecido, Nico sintió algo helado hacer contacto contra su zona íntima, haciéndola saltar de la sorpresa.

-E-Eli, ¿qué es eso?

\- Algo que te hará sentir algo similar de lo que sintió Nozomi…

\- E-Espera, ¿acaso…? Ahhh!

\- Sí… eso mismo… Nozomi tiene algunos escondidos bajo su sillón…

\- Elichi… ¿cómo es qué…?

\- ¿Crees que no te conozco? – sonrió, aunque era obvio que Nozomi no podía verla. – sé cuánto te gusta hacerlo… por eso prefiero que uses estos cuando no estoy yo…

\- Elichi… - metió la totalidad del miembro en su boca, y a medida que lo iba sacando, succionó con fuerza.

\- Ghhh… N-Nozomi… - comenzó a mover el dildo dentro y fuera de Nico.

Llegó un momento en que Nozomi simplemente no podía seguir soportándolo, tenía que sentir a su Eli dentro de ella una vez más. Sin demora, montó a Eli, comenzando sus movimientos bruscos apenas se acomodó. Eli clavó sus dedos en el trasero de Nico mientras aumentaba la velocidad en que movía aquel juguete. Los gemidos de placer de las tres se oían en todo el departamento; jadeos, quejidos, gritos de dolor y placer, era algo totalmente nuevo, loco e inimaginable para esas tres, ¿podrían hacer que su amistad regresase a la normalidad? Eso no era algo de lo que tuvieran que preocuparse, al menos por el momento.

Un espasmo tanto de Nozomi como de Nico, más la última embestida de Eli, fue lo que culminó aquel acto entre las tres. Nozomi cayó de espaldas ante el cansancio, Nico a un lado de Eli, intentando recuperar su compostura; mientras que Eli, con su miembro ya flácido, regulaba su respiración acelerada.

\- E-Eso fue… - dijo Nico, sentándose. – algo… extraño, pero… se sintió… bien…

\- Esta es una de las pocas veces en que eres sincera… Nicocchi…

\- Cállate… - sonrió. – pero… ¿qué haremos ahora?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Eli, reincorporándose.

\- A nuestra amistad… - ante la mención de aquella palabra, el silencio reinó en la habitación. – lo siento… creo que debí haberme quedado ca-

\- Nicocchi… - volteó ante la mención de su nombre de una manera tan estricta. - ¿crees que ha cambiado algo entre nosotras? – su rostro se suavizó.

\- No lo sé…

\- ¿Te sientes incómoda sabiendo que lo hiciste con nosotras?

\- Lo que me preocupa es haber metido mis narices entre ustedes, ¿cómo estarán de ahora en adelante?

\- Nicocchi… - Nozomi, semi desnuda, se acerca a Nico y la abraza. – Elichi y yo seguiremos siendo novias, eso es obvio… en lo que concierne a ti… - mira de reojo a Eli y le guiña el ojo.

\- Nico… - le toma la mano. – eres nuestra amiga, pase lo que pase, y no te dejaremos sola por algo como esto, quizás lo veas como un error o algo parecido, pero para nosotras fue una simple experimentación… además… - rio. – no es como si hubiera tomado tu virginidad o algo… el dildo es pequeño y corto, no lo inserté como para que rompiera tu…

\- Entiendo, entiendo… - las irrumpió.

\- No tienes que preocuparte de nada Nicocchi, seguiremos siendo las mismas contigo, de eso no hay duda~

\- Gracias chicas… eso me deja más tranquila… - sonríe. – por cierto, Eli la película…

\- Recuérdame tener una seria conversación con mi tía… - se sonrojó.

\- Estoy ansiosa por ver la reacción de tu tía Elichi~

\- Por favor, déjame manejar esto yo sola…- imploró.

\- No~

\- ¡Nozomi~!

Y ahí se dio cuenta Nico, se percató, que la pobre de Eli vivía incluso peor debido a las bromas y comentarios de Nozomi.

\- Bueno, al menos no soy la única… - rio por lo bajo, mientras observaba cálidamente cómo Eli intentaba hacer que Nozomi se retractara. – me pregunto qué tanto hará Nozomi… - dijo en voz alta.

\- No quieres saberlo Nicocchi, no quieres saberlo~

 **Fin~**

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado :) esto fue un pedido de Yazawa Maki-san xD espero te haya gustado aosjasjosja**


End file.
